


You, Rascal You

by obikinks



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha is MAMBA, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anadil is SNOW, Beatrix and Tedros are BFFs, Character Death, Dot is SWEETS, F/M, Hester is RED, Japeth dies basically straight away don't worry, Minor Character Death, Sophie is WIDOW, Tedros is GOLDDUST, They all have nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: Agatha is the best in The Company.Tedros is... Well, he's not bad, exactly. Just... Easily distracted.And when pretty girls start appearing regularly on his missions, his 'easily distracted' becomes... well... Very Distracted.
Relationships: Agatha & Anadil, Agatha & Dot (The School for Good and Evil), Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), minor Dot/Agatha, past Agatha/Hester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: SGE Fandom Big Bang





	You, Rascal You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Welcome to this story, welcome to SGE Big Bang 2020!!!  
> I hope you've enjoyed all the art and the beautiful stories that've come from this!  
> Please please please check out some of the fantastic artists that've worked with me on this story and provided such wonderful illustrations for this!  
> Also check out their Instagram accounts; @_Emma_mctrash_, @Cloudy.blue.sketches, @goldies_shenanigans, @sgehort, @piratewitchwazowski  
> And a giant thanks to my wonderful beta reader Moira!
> 
> (The artworks can be found here; https://www.instagram.com/p/CAZ8CTDJcuP/?igshid=1jz3nfqfjc94t  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAZYpo7JjBv/?igshid=8n801uhb2bo8)
> 
> Make sure to read the tags for everyone's codenames ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this, and thank you again for all the continued support xxxx

“Area Secured.” She spoke into the intricate band around her wrist.

There was no reply.

Gracefully, she accepted a martini offered by a sever, before making her way around the room, eyes locked onto tonight’s target.

Greasy, slicked back hair, sharp cut suit. Japeth was an influential man, she’d give him that. They’d been hunting him and his silvered tongue since his brother- one of the company’s greatest assets’- had disappeared mysteriously ten months ago.

There was no guess as to who had killed Rhian.

She felt gently for the pistol at her thigh and began making her way towards the man. Tonight, her mission was to take him out, quietly and without suspect.

In simpler terms: she was on seduction duty.

When tonight’s mission had aired, Agatha had sighed. She hated seduction missions.

“Please, Sweets! I’m as seductive as a cabbage!” she had argued. “This is Widow’s area, not mine.”

“Japeth knows Widow. Simply by existing, she’s blown her cover. He’s never seen you- no-one has. You’re the best person for this mission.” Was the reply.

As much as she hated it, she could never say no to Dot. Perhaps it was the woman’s inherent sweetness, or their shared past. Either way, she was a weak spot bound to get Agatha in trouble one of these days.

“A drink, Ma’am?” a warm voice said beside her. She looked up.

Beside her was a man made of gold- silky, tousled hair, caramel glowing skin, and clear, crystalline blue eyes. Agatha blinked.

She’d seen him before.

Turning on a (Hopefully) charming smile, she accepted the outstretched glass. And promptly emptied it into a plant when he wasn’t looking.

“So,” He began, words dripping with honey. “Who are you here with?”

“No-one. Here all on my own.”

“Shame, a pretty thing like you.”

He had caught her off-guard there. No-one ever called Agatha pretty.

‘ _Tell him you hope you’re not leaving alone!’_ Anadil’s voice hissed through her ear.

“Well, I would like to hope I won’t _leave_ alone.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking. As he turned towards her, she saw Japeth move from the corner of her eye. Handing her glass back to the man, she excused herself quickly.

“So sorry to do this, but I must excuse myself. Hopefully we meet again before the night ends.”

She hurried to the balcony Japeth had snuck out to. Pausing before the curtains, she smoothed her hair, checked her holster, and pushed her chest forward.

“Oh my!” she cried; hand flung to her chest. “I had no idea there was someone else out here! I’m so sorry, for interrupting! I’ll head out.”

“No, wait,” Japeth’s slimy voice stopped her. “I wouldn’t wish to interrupt _you_ , dear. I was just… admiring the stars.”

Agatha turned back around to him, teasing smile on her lips.

“Admiring the stars? Have they admired you back, yet?”

He chuckled. Agatha shivered.

“No, but I believe everyone’s admired _you_ tonight.”

“Oh?”

He bit his lip and moved closer, hand sliding up her arm.

“Yeah, You’re the talk of the whole gala. The beautiful girl with the silenced pistol strapped to her thigh.”

Her face dropped. His hand dropped to her holster and wrenched the pistol from it. Agatha kicked out, striking his knee. He grunted and aimed the pistol at her head.

“You thought I wouldn’t _notice_? Do you have any idea how many _Freaks_ I’ve had after me since Rhian??”

Agatha swallowed, snaking her hand to the spare peashooter on her back.

“Looking for something?” the smooth voice from earlier interrupted, peashooter in hand.

“You.” Agatha said, eyes widening in recognition. The man grinned at her, snarky and proud.

“Grabbed it while you tipped my drink in the plant. Not very nice, mind you, even for a spy.”

“How-”

“Please, I can recognise one of my own. You checked the exits twice in ten minutes and kept eyes on Japeth the whole time we spoke. And, he’s right. The thigh holster was pretty obvious.”

“But I-”

“HELLO??” Japeth hissed, furious at being ignored. “I’m holding a gun to your _fucking head!_ ”

“Oh, right.” Agatha said, turning back to face him. “Japeth, you’re going to turn yourself into my company as they arrive to pick me up. You’re wanted for the murder of your brother, Agent Lion, confidante of The Company. From there, we will decide what to do with you.”

“Wait what? You?” the Golden Man said.

“What?” Agatha replied, turning to him again.

“You? You think you’re taking him in?”

“Well… Yes? I’m the one he’s pointing at right now.”

“No, this is _my_ mission. I’m meant to kill him.”

“What? No. I was here first, finders keepers.”

“ _Finders Keep-”_ The man began, incredulous. “No! I’m finishing my mission, thank you.”

“Well, then you should have struck faster. I was here first, he’s mine.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have messed up your mission and got caught, idiot.”

“ _Idiot?”_ Agatha baulked, moving towards the man, furious. “Sorry you were too busy _flirting_ to actually _do_ your mission, idiot!”

“Well I was only flirting to distract you as much as you distracted me to get to Japeth!”

“ _Distracted you?_ I didn’t even know you were an Agent until just now! How could I have distracted you!”

“Oh as if, you know you look absolutely stunning right now-“

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME? I AM _HOLDING A GUN_ RIGHT NOW!” Japeth screamed as the two bickered.

They turned to look at him.

They turned to one another. They nodded.

At once, the two agents moved, slinking toward Japeth. His eyes widened as they approached and he swung the gun wildly.  
“I’LL SHOOT! I’LL SHOOT RIGHT NOW!”

An arm was around his neck suddenly, a manicured hand curling around his jaw. He panicked and heaved a breath. Placing a high-heeled foot on the balcony ledge, she propelled the two of them upwards, pinning Japeth to the floor with her foot.

“And what if _I_ shoot now, sir?” She said, gun cocked at his brow.

A slow clapping echoed across the balcony.

“Very fancy.” The golden man said. “But it appears you’ve trespassed into _my_ mission now, so I’ll have to ask you to hand the weapon over so I can finish this, Ma’am.”

“ _fuck_ no. He’s mine, fair and square. Yet again, you should’ve stuck first.”

“I- How was I supposed to _do that_?!” the agent cried.

“Well, you could’ve kicked me, stopped me from getting ahead. Hell, you were holding a gun. I would’ve shot you if I was in your position.”

“I wasn’t about to just _shoot_ some random woman I’d just met! What is _wrong-”_ There was a slight _click_ from beneath the balcony. Agatha smirked.

“See you ‘round.” In one swift move, she swept Japeth into her arms and leapt from the balcony. The golden man rushed to the edge of it, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“Took long enough, Mamba.”

Agatha grunted.

“Sorry, got held up. There was another agent.”

“What?”

She looked at Anadil as she dumped Japeth’s body on the aircraft floor.

“Another agent. He tried to take the kill from me. Recognised me the moment I walked in.”

“One of ours?”

“Nah, no way. Much too dapper, _much_ too smooth. No-one trained like us could move like that.”

“Hmm. I’ll talk it over with Sweets.” She clicked the craft into auto and turned to face Agatha. “Mission Report?”

The _zap_ snapped through her mind and she saw Anadil wince as her vision went dark.

“Mission success. Target eliminated, minor scuffle, one witness.” Mamba replied, emotionless.

“Thank you Agent. Mission success, you may rest.”

Agatha gasped as her vision came back and her breath stuttered in her throat.

“Mamba I’m so sorry, I hate doing that to you.” Anadil held her hand in her own, comforting Agatha as she regained control.

“No, no it’s alright. It’s there for a reason, you’re meant to do it after missions.”

“I know, but they should’ve removed it years ago, its not fair.”

“Snow, the chip makes me a good spy, that’s what I want to be, that’s what I _need_ to be right now. I appreciate the concern, but they need me to do this, and I need this Company.”

Anadil sighed and turned back to pilot the ship.

* * *

Hester threw her weapon onto the table, causing Dot and Agatha to look up from their work.

“There was another agent on my job.” She growled. Dot frowned.

“What?”

“There was. Another. Agent”

“That’s… That’s not possible, we were promised first call on that mission.”

“Yeah. I had _thought_ _so_ ”

“Red, there couldn’t have been another agent there.”

“I’m telling you _right now_ there was _another agent_.” Hester spat through gritted teeth, furious. “I know there was another agent because he _stole my kill.”_

Dot stood and straightened her blouse.

“Well, I’m very sorry to hear that, Red. I’ll be in my office making some phone calls about this… _other agent_. Excuse me, Agents.” She marched out of the room.

Hester whirled to Agatha, who raised an eyebrow.

“You had another agent on your mission, too, didn’t you Mamba?”

Agatha bit her lip and looked up at Hester.

“Yes. Male, golden hair, carried an-

“- engraved pistol, with a flower on it.” Hester finished.

“Yes!” Agatha leapt from her chair as Hester confirmed her words. “So, you met him? Isn’t he the most annoying person-”

“We didn’t speak.”

“O-oh.” Agatha frowned, remembering how the man flirted and ran his mouth with her. Maybe it wasn’t the same agent. “He didn’t shut up on my mission.”

Hester mirrored her frown.

“Strange. Didn’t say two words on mine. Stole the kill and got straight outta dodge."

Agatha bit her lip, curious.

* * *

“Mamba, Red, You’re going to be bait tonight.” Dot began, voice formal and uptight. Hester growled quietly. “We’ve caught wind of a highly-wanted mission for a couple. You will be that couple. We intend to use this mission to bait this mysterious agent into the open so we can figure out where he’s getting his missions from. Be ready and waiting for the call by 1830, formal-casual dress. Dismissed.”

Hester and Agatha saluted and marched out of the room.

“Bait? Are you kidding me?!” Hester began.

“Oh, Red, it’s not that bad. At least we get to dress up a little?” Agatha tried to lighten the situation.

“No, this is ridiculous. We’re the two _best_ agents in this whole establishment, and we’re playing _bait_. Mamba you have to realise how demeaning this is!”

“Red-”

“They’ve made a mockery of us! That’s two seduction-romance missions they’ve put you on, don’t think I’ve not noticed. And now they’ve got us down as a _couple_ , that’s insane! Especially after our history-”

“Red stop. I know how many missions they’ve put me on, I’m the one that’s been on those missions. I don’t care, I’m doing what I have to for this company. As for our history, it is your job to get past that and ignore it. You are an agent, Red, your life is in The Company. I’ve taught myself to move on, you need to as well.”

Hester blinked.

She watched as Agatha left, and sighed.

* * *

“Hurry up, Red.” she hissed at her watch as the minutes tick by.

Suddenly, a black car skidded violently around the corner, pulling up at Agatha’s feet. The window rolled down.

“You comin’ or what?” Hester said from the drivers seat, raising a pierced eyebrow.

“Jackass.” Agatha replied, climbing into the car.

The ride to the venue was short and filled with Hester’s ear-bleeding choice of music. Agatha’s ears rang as they handed the car to Valet.

“Well then, Darlin’, Shall we be heading on in?” She said, offering her arm to Agatha.

“Right, as we get in we need to write in the guest book, let it be known we’re here without compromising the mission itself.”

“Right.”

“Then, check the exits and target as usual. From there, we need to network and get to know as many other couples as possible, then-”

“-Mamba, please. I read the dossier just like you, I know what we’re doing.” Hester interrupted.

“Right. Yeah, yes of course. Sorry.”

Hester looked her up and down as they approached the guest book. Dressed in a slinky backless black dress and heels, she radiated Femme Fatale power. Hester was a little bit in awe.

“You look stunning by the way. Loving the dark aesthetic you’ve got going on.”

Agatha raised an eyebrow.

“Thanks. You brushed up nicely too.”

The simplicity of the red and black suit fit Hester perfectly, and Agatha could appreciate the flattering fit of it. They made a handsome couple, she supposed.

It wasn’t until the book was signed and they began to scan the room that Agatha saw them.

“Red, look,” She whispered, signalling to her right. “They’re here.”

And they were.

The man from her previous mission grinned at the blonde on his arm. Both of them were golden, sun-kissed and dangerous. The woman with him piqued Agatha’s interest, however. She was sure she’d seen those chocolate eyes glinting at her in the dark once. Agatha narrowed her eyes and began to move, when-

The man’s eyes found hers.

The spark of recognition was instantaneous, and a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

He leaned into the woman’s ear, and suddenly _she_ was looking at Agatha, too. The three of them stood watching one another until Hester touched Agatha’s elbow.

“What?” she hissed.

“Sorry, but I just found out mission target.” Hester hissed back.

“I’ve already seen them- Oh, you mean the actual target.”

“Yes, you fool. There she is.”

And there she was.

Draped in blue silk and butterfly appliques, Evelyn Sader waltzed into the room. The cold glint of her eyes flashed under the ballroom lights and her smile cut across her face like a gash.

“Welcome!” She cried to her newly entrapped audience. “Welcome to the Annual Diplomat’s ball. I’m so glad you could all make it, and so, _so_ grateful you bought your partners along. Tonight will be a Euphony of music, laughter, and networking. So, without further ado, I declare this party… _started._ ”

Her last sentence ended on a strange, enchanting tone, causing Agatha to think the mission may be more serious than just baiting other Agents into exposing themselves.

“Red-”

“-Yeah, I heard it too. Go get a drink and do some networking, I need to update Dot on the change of plans.”

As Hester walked swiftly to the balcony, Agatha felt a presence beside her.

“What are the chances? Running into the same pretty girl at two different events. I must be one lucky man.” The Golden Man whispered beside her.

“An amazing coincidence, I must say. It’s good to see you again, Agent.”

“Oh, it’s _Agent_ now, is it?”

“Well, what else do you suppose I call you? I don’t exactly have a name to go by.”

“Well, you do now. It’s Gold-Dust.”

“ _Gold-Dust_?” She cried incredulously.

“What? You don’t like it?”

“I mean… It’s not very inconspicuous, is it?”

He frowned.

“Shut up.” He mumbled. “I didn’t _choose_ it. I was given to me.”

Her lip quirked up a bit, in an almost-attempt at a smirk.

“All names are given to us. No name is ever just found.”

He looked at her and leaned forward. Agatha’s breath stopped as-

“Mamba, time’s up. Dot just got back to me; the baby’s woken up.” Hester’s voice shadowed the both of them. Her arm gripped Agatha and she blinked at Tedros.

“What’s the point of having a babysitter, then?” she mumbled as Hester pulled her through the crowd to a quiet side-balcony.

“Really, Mamba?” She demanded. “I leave you for five minutes and you start flirting with the _literal enemy_?”

“Hey! I didn’t start it, He just-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hester cut her off. “Our job right now is to watch him and his partner, and to- when the time is right- neutralise them.”

“I know that.”

“Then why did you let yourself get distracted.”

“I _didn’t!_ ”

Hester leveled her with a stare.

“Fine. I’m sorry for getting distracted. But in my defense, they _were_ the original targets here.”

She got an eyebrow raise in response and sighed.

“Yeah, okay. What’s the new plan then?”

“Right.” Hester launched into the plan. “One of us needs to distract Sader whilst the other sneaks into her compartment and searches for whatever it is that’s making her act strange. Clear?”

“Clear. Which role are you taking?”

“I’m going to sneak into her compartments.”

“Right.” Agatha paused. “How am I going to distract her, exactly?”

“Jesus, Mamba, you’re meant to be the best of us all.” Hester sighed. “Just talk to her, make sure her attention is on you. Create a scandal or something, I suppose.”

Agatha nodded and held her hand out. Hester looked at her before sighing and doing the secret handshake they had created. They made their way back inside and split up.

Agatha eyed Sader from the edges of the room, systematically searching for a physical weakness on the woman. A glint of familiar gold caught her eye.

_Well, Hester did say to cause a scandal,_ she thought.

She made her way through the crowd, walk becoming slinkier and seductive as she went.

_Just like Sophie taught you,_ she told herself, _shoulders back, lead with the hips. Right. Okay, we’ve got this._

If Gold-Dust was here with his partner, Agatha’s first step would be making sure they were seen together by Evelyn, before she moved in for the kill.

Catching the man’s eye, she raised a challenging eyebrow and grabbed the nearest dance partner. It was a risky move, but if he accepted- 

He accepted, leading his own partner to the floor.

_Perfect_ , Agatha thought.

They danced opposite one another, the challenge growing more and more competitive with every sly giggle and sneaking hand of their respective partners. Evelyn had seen them by now, Agatha was sure. She glanced over.

Sure enough, Evelyn Sader caught her eye, smirking at Agatha with her cutting mouth. Agatha shivered.

The music swelled for the finale and Gold-dust watched Agatha’s every move. She swallowed and winked at him, turning back to her sweaty partner.

“Ready for the Finale?” she asked the stranger.

“I don’t really-”

Agatha didn’t care. She wrapped her leg around his thigh, arm around his neck and, with an unneeded flourish, she dipped herself backwards until her short hair barely graced the polished tiles below.

She grinned wolfishly as Gold-dust glared from the other side of the room, partner clutched tight to his chest.

Straightening up, she patted her impromptu partner’s chest as the man heaved and coughed with exertion.

“Thanks.” She said, slinking away.

She could feel both Sader and Gold-dust’s eyes on her and said a quick prayer to every God she’d heard of that this plan would work like she hoped.

Sure enough, Gold-Dust made his way over to her. She grinned again.

“Well that was… Interesting.” He said.

She raised an eyebrow. “Just interesting? I would’ve thought it to be rather educational, to be honest.”

“Educational?”

“Yes. An educational example of how to _actually_ dance.”

“Well, I’m sure it would’ve been _educational_ … for you, at least.”

She paused.

“For me?”

“Yes. You see, no matter how much I analyse it and look at it from different angles, I can’t figure out exactly _what_ you were attempting to do on the dance floor, but I know it wasn’t dancing.”

She glared at him and opened her mouth to respond until-

“Hello there.”

The two looked up from their quiet conversation, realising all too late just how close their faces were and how the conversation must have appeared to others. Agatha stifled a grin.

“Ms Sader!” She said, making her voice high and sweet. “I must say what a wonderful celebration you have here tonight. Truly, You have outdone yourself this time.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Why thank you miss…?”

“Ravenswood, and it’s Mrs.” She said, shamelessly using Hester’s dead last name as a cover. It looked good if they shared a last name.

“Ah, of course, Mrs. Ravenswood.” Came the cold voice. “I must say, you certainly know how to dance, madam. And you too, of course, sir.” She said, addressing Gold-Dust for the first time.

He held out a hand and kissed Sader’s as she offered it.

_Flatterer._ Agatha thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

“Mr. Jolie.” He said in a whisky-smooth voice. Agatha looked at him. He winked.

“Jolie? How interesting that you chose to take your wife’s name, sir.” Sader said, curiosity clearly piqued.

“Well, it is the 21st Century, Ma’am. I see no reason why she must give up her family name for one as meager as my own.”

“And what, pray tell, might that name be, Sir?”

He grinned devilishly.

“Ah, ah ma’am. Perhaps further along in our acquaintance you’ll become privy to that.”

Sader laughed.

“Very well, Jolie. Keep your secrets then. God knows mystery fuels a ball like this. Speaking of mystery and intrigue-” She paused and looked between them. “Perhaps you would grace us all with a dance between the two of you? All eyes were split between you in the last number, so it would please the room greatly to have the two of you join.”

Agatha grinned. _And the trap is sprung_ , she thought.

“I don’t see a reason why not.” She said, looking through her eyelashes to Gold-Dust. He bit his lip.

“Of course, Nothing would make me happier.” He replied.

Electricity crackled as his hand handed on her lower back, and she swallowed to stop herself acknowledging the feeling.

“I know what you’re doing.” He whispered as they moved to the floor.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“ _Yes._ And I want in.”

She blinked.

“You- What?”

“I want in. I’m assuming we’re here for the same mission anyway, why not co-operate our efforts here? We distract Sader, our partners take her down. Easy.”

Agatha looked at him and took his hand.

“Alright. I’m in.”

“Wait, really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Sure, you’re right. Makes the mission quicker and efficient.”

“Right. Yeah. Yeah, it does.” He said. “Good. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

Agatha raised an eyebrow as he avoided her gaze. The music started and they began to move.

Gold-Dust danced like nothing she’d ever seen before. Every move was smooth and calculated, He glided as they went, and Agatha couldn’t believe it.

She let him lead- something she’d seldom done before- and felt herself float over tiles, even being picked up every occasional swell of music.

There was an electrical charge through every movement they shared, a tingling through the spine, a fluttering in the heart.

The music came to an end and Agatha took a deep breath as she stepped away from Gold-Dust. A polite clapping filled the room as the song ended, accompanied gently by hushed whispers and rumours of the scandalous couple in the centre of the floor. Agatha smiled to herself.

_Successfully distracted,_ she thought.

Coincidentally, her comm chimed with Hester’s voice

_‘Found some pretty freaky things, I think it’s enough to work with. Ready to go?’_

_‘The others are here to eliminate Sader.’_ She replied.

There was a beat before Hester replied.

‘ _Then I guess we’ve got a new mission again.’_

Agatha grinned.

* * *

“You’re Kidding!” Hester screamed as they ran from the building. “They stole the kill again!”

“Well, I mean,” Agatha huffed beside her. “We were planning on stealing it from _them_.”

“I don’t care! They can’t rob us twice!”

Agatha saw the golden glint of hair ahead and increased her speed.

“C’mon. They’re just a bit ahead. If we reach them-”

A silent aircraft swooped above them with a strange insignia painted onto it. It lowered a rope and Agatha and Hester watched the two agents climb into the craft swiftly. They stopped running.

“Well, there goes that.” Agatha sighed, defeated.

“Are you _fucking kidding me_!” Hester screamed to the trees. Agatha sighed. “I _hate_ them!”

“Red, c’mon, it’s not that bad-”

“Oh no, It’s not that bad for _you_. _You_ spent the whole night _flirting_ and _giggling_. Gods, for once I wish they’d put us on separate missions. I’m sick of being the only one _working_ in this team.”

“ _Only one working-”_

“Yeah! You heard me. I worked my ass off sneaking around and hiding and you got to stand there and _dance_ the whole night!”

Agatha’s eyes flashed dangerously, a hint at the life she led before The Company picked her up.

Hester glared into Agatha’s eyes, knowing exactly what was happening, knowing exactly how unstable Agatha would become in a few minutes. She didn’t care.

Their aircraft arrived before anything developed further. Hester gave Agatha one last scathing glare as she climbed the extended rope.

* * *

“So…” Beatrix began as they untacked. Tedros sighed, knowing the conversation to come. “She was pretty cute.” 

“Shut up.” he mumbled.

“I know you noticed. You did your little hair-flicky thing- Don’t think I didn’t see that.”

Tedros sat silently, cursing every God available for the current situation.

“Was she the one from the… _other mission?_ ” She said, mischief ripe in her voice.

“If you must know, they both were.” He paused. Beatrix raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “Yes, she’s the one from the Japeth mission.”

“The one you thought was cute.”

“Shut up!”

“So that _was_ her!”

He growled, frustrated. Beatrix laughed.

“Sorry- I’m sorry! I was just joking!”

“Hm.”

“Although, I _do_ know her.”

Tedros’ head whipped up.

“What?”

“Yeah, I know her- well, know _of_ her, at least.”

“What- How?”

“well… she’s like The Company’s _Winter Soldier_.”

“Their… What?”

“Their _Winter Soldier_ , from the movie I told you to watch?” Tedros blinked. “You didn’t watch it, did you?” he shook his head. She sighed. “Every time. You do this _every time_. Maybe I just _won’t_ suggest things to you anymore!”

“What? No! I meant to, I really did! I just… got distracted.”

She leveled him with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatever. The _Winter Soldier_ is this spy that was brainwashed and crap, and ended up being some sorta killing machine for the KGB and then eventually finds his lost soulmate and- it’s actually pretty sweet to be honest- but yeah. She’s like that.”

“ _What._ ”

“She’s like the _Winter Solider._ ”

“Brainwashed into a killing machine?!”

“Well… No, not really. I mean… Look, there’s a lot of different information surrounding her. She was a part of the KGB prior to The Company taking her in, and the things that happened there are… pretty much entirely unknown.”

Tedros blinked.

“Look, I’m not saying she’s brainwashed to be a _killing machine_ , or whatever, but I’m ninety-nine percent sure the KGB don’t let you leave them unless there’s a kill-switch or something else to stop you from turning around and taking them out. It makes sense.”

“Well. That’s… That’s certainly a vibe-crusher.”

“I’m not saying she’s not cute! Just that she’s… you know… _Very_ strong, and uh. _Very_ talented.”

“Right…” He said, warily.

“I’m sure she’s really great though! She’s very cute, she can… Oh! She can kill people who bully you! Perfect!”

Tedros snorted and shook his head.

“I suppose it is.” He said, grinning once again.

* * *

The gun cocked behind his head and he froze in place.

“Hiya junior.” A familiar voice said.

He turned and found himself face to face with the barrel of his newest rival’s gun.

“Well Howdy, madame.” He replied with a smirk.

She grinned and pressed the gun forward, metal cold against his skin.

“Might want to back up and away from my kill there, bud.”

“Ah. We’re doing this again.”

“Apparently so, since you’re back trying to murder my mission.”

“ _Your_ mission?” He slowly stood as he spoke, gun never wavering from his forehead.

“Yessir, _My_ mission.”

“What happened to _our_ mission?”

She laughed slightly. He grinned dopily at the sound.

“ _Our_ mission ended when you and your partner took down Sader and left Red and I out in the woods alone.”

“Ah, yeah. I could see how that would end a mission. Good job getting out though. Looks like someone’s pretty _and_ talented.”

She blushed slightly.

“Of course. You would expect less from me?”

“Oh, of course not, I wouldn’t _dream_ of underestimating you, dear.”

“Thank you.” She replied, neck going red. “Now, if you could step away from the mission please.”

He sighed.

“I guess I owe you this one. We wouldn’t have gotten out without you on the last one.”

He raised his hands in surrender and stepped away from the target.

The shot rang out.

Just like that, the mission was gone. And so was she.

* * *

The darkened room was easy to break into.

Perhaps too easy, Agatha should’ve thought.

But she didn’t.

And that’s how she found herself face to face with Gold-Dust once again.

His golden glow was momentarily dimmed this time, in his black combat gear and paint. In fact, she barely recognised him.

“Uh.” He said. And then she remembered him. “Hello?”

“What _are_ you doing here?” she whisper-yelled.

“I’m on a mission? What are _you_ doing here?”

“ _I’m_ on a mission!”

“Uh oh.” He said, eloquently. “Well, what if we split it this time?”

“What? What do you mean, _Split it_ , I’m here to poison someone, not cut them in half!”

“No, I know that! I meant like… what if we _both_ poison him? Like another ‘ _our’_ mission, you know?”

She bit her lip. He held his breath.

“Fine.” She sighed.

“Yes!” he whisper-shouted to the room. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, lets get this over with, lest you get… _distracted_ again.” She said, teasingly.

“Shut up.” He mumbled back.

Together they advanced on the silent body. She pulled a knife from her garter and handed it to him. He nodded, then made himself do a double-take as she pulled another knife from her belt.

“What- where- Where are you getting these knives from?” He whispered, incredulous. “Wait, _why_ are you getting these knives- I thought we were going to poison him!”

“We are. The poison is on the knives.”

“Wait. You were carrying _poisoned knives_ on your person, just a mere wrong-move from your skin, and you- You thought that was _safe?_ ”

She glared at him until she saw the worried crease in his brow. Her face softened.

“Hey, I knew what I was doing. It wasn’t going to hurt me. I wouldn’t make a choice like that if I thought it could backfire.” She said softly. “But… Thank you for worrying about me. It… It means a lot.”

They looked at one another, slowly growing closer until Tedros cleared his throat.

“The- The mission.” His voice broke.

“Ah. Right.”

They turned back to the body.

In one swift, synchronised move, the two spies scratched the skin of the target. His breath slowed to a stop.

“Well, that’s that then.”

“Indeed, it is.”

“Are you? I mean… You’re getting picked up soon?” he asked as they moved to the balcony.

“Yeah, I’m- I’ve got a ride coming soon. And... you? You’ve got a ride?”

“Yeah, yeah of course. It’s… Well, It’s always nice working with you.”

“Oh. Uh- Thank… You?”

He grinned.

“You’re very talented. It’s cool to watch. You’re cool to watch.”

She blushed slightly in the moonlight, and Tedros felt his heart speed up.

“look, I- I don’t even know what you call you in my head, and I can’t keep saying _‘Cute girl I keep accidentally working with_.’ It’s a bit of a mouthful.”

She laughed despite the growing anxiety. A spy should never tell their name, not to anyone. The moment they join up, that name is dead, that _person_ is dead.

Agatha Gavaladon was never meant to be here. But right now, on the balcony of a murdered politician, with her accidental rival, Agatha felt more like Agatha than ever before.

She paused, allowing herself to remember all of their interactions so far. Every time they’d met, she realised, she’d felt more like Agatha and less like Mamba.

When they argued on Japeth’s balcony, when they waltzed and flung each other around the room at Sader’s.

Every time she’d been with Gold-Dust, she’d remembered how to be alive.

“So… Would you tell me your name?” His voice snapped her from her thoughts.

“Your Codename, at least?” He continued.

“I… Gold-Dust, look-”

“No, no I get it. It was a silly thing to ask. I know we can’t do that. Sorry.”

“Look, it’s not your fault. I just- I’m sorry. It’s just bad for business, you know?”

“Yeah, no. I- I get it. I get it. Well, I hope I see you sometime on another mission. Good luck, agent.”

He gave her one final smile as the dropped off the balcony to the waiting aircraft below.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!!!! i hope you enjoyed it, i am planning another chapter, but let me know if you want another or not :)  
> thank you all so much xxxxxx


End file.
